


Thunderscience Archive

by asgardianbrucebanner (robinsword)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cats, Dating, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Milkshakes, Outer Space, Plot Twists, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsword/pseuds/asgardianbrucebanner
Summary: A collection of the little untitled thorbruce one-shots I've written on the tumblr blog asgardianbrucebanner.Ch1- Prompt:"You owe me a kiss."Ch2- Prompt:Space DateCh3- Prompt:"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"Ch4- Headcanon fic "Drink"Ch5- Prompts:"I just thought of a world without puppies and got really sad."and"That should be illegal."Ch6- Prompt:“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”+ No Powers AU





	1. "You owe me a kiss"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** "You owe me a kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tj-dragonblade on tumblr.   
> Posted April 2018.

There’s a smug aura surrounding Thor but Bruce steps towards him nonetheless, chin up, willing to admit when he’s lost.

“It would seem,” Thor begins, drawing out each word and leaning as much into Bruce’s space as possible without actually touching him. “You owe me a kiss.”

“A kiss?” The dry surprise in Bruce’s voice actually comes out sounding much greater than he truly feels. Making the bet may have been an accident, yes, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for this outcome. The only element of surprise here is Bruce’s long embedded self-doubt, making it a natural response for him to disbelieve that anyone could still want him, especially someone who has known him for as long as Thor has. “Just to clarify: you can have anything you want. And you want a kiss?”

The tiny hint of doubt is not missed by Thor. But there is more confidence than usual, more hopefulness than there has been in the past.  Thor longs for the day when the hope will drown out the doubt completely, when he can make Bruce believe so wholly that he will never tire of kissing him, of being with him, every day. But he’s patient. For now he’s willing to keep smoothing over those doubts wherever and whenever they arise.

Thor’s chuckle is deep and Bruce feels tiny thrills of electricity run up his spine. Lightning sparks fly between them a little, but thunder god’s face remains ever kind and loving when he speaks. Bruce knows that if he wanted him to, he could have Thor back off, no questions asked other than an “Are you okay?” later on in the day. But he doesn’t want that. So he lets Thor carry on. “Well I happen to hear that you  _are_  a particularly good kisser. I am an honourable winner. I’ve restrained myself from asking for more.”

“And if you weren’t?” Bruce’s eyes flicker up and down for a moment before settling on Thor’s face. “An ‘honourable winner’,” he clarifies. Hands move to Thor’s sides, gently grazing the armour with just enough pressure to make his touch known.

Thor follows his lead, matching his hold with as much tenderness. His face is so close that Bruce can feel warm breath tickling his nose. “We’ll get to that.”

That’s the final straw to make Bruce finally crack. He bursts out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Of hearing Thor sounding so  _intense_  and ‘seductive’. Situations like this have always ended with at least one of them tripping over their feet or choosing the wrong words, and Bruce supposes this is his fault that the moment’s been ruined yet again, but it’s just _so damn amusing_  to him. He can’t help himself. “Sorry. Sorry,” he says when he finally calms down. He moves his hands up to hold Thor’s face. “C’mere.” 

Standing on the balls of his feet shortens the distance as he pulls Thor’s head down to him until their lips meet. 


	2. Space Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Space Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ~~faramir-in-space~~ autistic-thor on tumblr.  
> Posted April 2018.

Thor finds Bruce already settled by the window when he arrives on the main deck of the ship.

He hasn’t seen him yet, the combination of the dim lighting and the vastness of the room putting Thor just out of his peripheral. Also contributing to this is how he’s sitting; sideways on the bench, head half-turned in profile towards the floor-to-ceiling window through which millions of stars can be seen. In the starlight his hair looks lighter, grey streaks almost silver as they blend into the last traces of a rich, dark brown. It’s grown much longer since they left Sakaar. A blessing Thor thanks the universe for on every day that he’s still able to run his hands through those soft curls.

Clearly deep in thought, Bruce’s eyes remain glazed as Thor enters. A smattering of stars are reflected in their dark brown. As Thor gets closer - a slower process than usual, what with him trying to simultaneously balance two drinks and a large blanket while he walks - Bruce’s gaze finally moves away. His head turns so that can give Thor a gentle smile. “Hi.”

Thor returns it in equal amounts of fondness. “Hi.” Finally reaching the bench, he eases himself down at Bruce’s side, still being careful not to drop anything. Bruce accepts a cup from him when he offers it, inspecting its contents with a critical eye.

“What is this?”

Thor hesitates. “…tea?”

There’s a chuckle from Bruce. “This is  _not_  tea.”

“It is. Kind of. It’s made with plants… and water… I think.” At Bruce’s sceptical look he relents a little. “Okay, so it’s not  _earth_  tea. Either way, it’s all we’ve got for tonight. Unless you want me to go and steal a bottle from Brunn’s stash.” He waves his own cup in the general direction of the quarters in which the majority of the ships inhabitants are no doubt fast asleep. “In which case you’ll have to stitch me back up when she finds out -”

A playful elbow to his side cuts him off. “Thank you. For the tea.” 

Joking over, Bruce shuffles closer so he can lean against Thor. Thor himself picks up the blanket from where it’s been draped over his lap, unfolding it and spreading it behind them so that it holds them both together in a warm cocoon of red-dyed wool. “So,” Bruce says, “Tell me again what was so special about getting here at this exact time? Not that I have anything else I’d rather be doing…” He trails off, one eyebrow raised in a quizzical, yet amused, manner.

“Well,” Thor says, “At this ‘exact time’ it just so happens that we’re about to pass through a realm similar to the one in which Sakaar resides. Time and space work strangely here. But… I’m hoping for this to work in our favour.” He points at the window. “Just keep watching. You’ll see soon enough.”

They both turn to face the stars again, bodies pressed together in a comfortable embrace. Thor feels his breathing even out to sync with the gentle rise and fall of Bruce’s chest pressed against him. When he shifts to wrap his arms around further he lets a hand settle on Bruce’s sternum. The strong, steady heartbeat pulses beneath reassuringly. Its peaceful.

Calm.

They both take a sip from their cups…

…and promptly begin to gag.

“Oh my god!”

“That’s disgusting!”

In hindsight, Thor really regrets bringing drinks. It had seemed like the thing to bring to a date at the time he was planning it, but all that he could find that wasn’t at booze (all much too strong for Bruce, even if he did drink) was whatever Sakaarian herbs the Grandmaster kept in stock. Clearly, it hadn’t been meant for leisurely consumption. The two of them splutter for a full minute, half gagging, half laughing. Meanwhile Thor removes the cup from Bruce’s hand to put it aside with his own, far away from the two of them.

It’s at this exact moment, when Thor’s back is turned. that he hears a quiet, “Oh,” replace Bruce’s choked laughter. When he turns back, his vision is filled with light.

It starts as a speck; a star, he knows it to be, a few dozen lightyears away. Rapidly it grows, spreading outwards until it fills the majority of their view. So bright is it that they instinctively shield their eyes, momentarily blinded. Not long after, it begins to fade. And when it clears, even Thor (who knew in advance what kind of spectacle this would be) has to gape at the beauty of it all.

The usual inkiness of deep space is awash with colour. Warm oranges blend into rich purples, which blend into bright blues, which loop back into the orange. Each trail of colour intertwines smoothly, tangling together in abstract clouds of light that swirl just outside the ship.

He turns to Bruce, looking for his reaction. What he finds puts a soft smile on his face.

Bruce’s expression, delighted and fascinated all at once, is by far the most wondrous view of the night. Wide eyes swirl with the colours, their beautiful brown flecked most prominently by the blue, roving back and forth like he’s afraid it all will disappear if he blinks.

A few minutes of this trance-like viewing pass. Finally, Bruce turns to him, the joy never leaving his face as he gushes to Thor.

“This is incredible. To think I’d ever see something like this with my own eyes…” He quickly looks back to the sky and then again at Thor, alternating his glances as if he’s unsure of where to settle. It’s after two looks more that he stops on Thor. Emotions swim across his still lit up face. Gratitude. Affection. So overwhelmed is Bruce, that Thor can see the happy tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “I love you,” Bruce says. And then again: “ _God, I love you_ …so much…” Bruce leans up to him and presses a kiss to his mouth. Head light with happiness, Thor cups Bruce’s face as he attempts to reciprocate. But the corners of his mouth refuse to pull out of the wide smile that it seems to have become stuck on, at least for any more than a second. Fortunately, he’s not alone in this and Bruce’s laughter interrupts them frequently. Eventually they have to stop altogether.

Thor doesn’t mind. Bruce is happy.  

 _Thor_  is happy.

After such a long period of loss and hardship, this is exactly what they need.


	3. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr.   
> Posted October 2018

“What, so we put her back out in the snow?”

“No!” Bruce replies immediately, horrified at the insinuation that he would allow the creature to suffer any further. “I just… I mean…”

Thor interrupts him, “I know. I know you wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry.” One hand laces with Bruce’s across the table and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Then he leans back in his chair, shrugging his free arm and pouting a little. “I just don’t understand why we can’t keep her.”

Before Bruce can answer, Thor’s pout changes to a look of fondness. A fluffy tail appears behind his back, flicking to and fro. Two paws cling to Thor’s shoulder as the cat pulls herself up settle against his neck, wrapping around the back like some kind of living scarf.

Thor lets go of Bruce’s hand, using it instead to scratch under her chin. She leans into it, eyes closing blissfully and purring. The slight twitch of Bruce’s fingers as he loses contact doesn’t go unnoticed by Thor.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” he says and Bruce groans, putting his face in his hands and leaning on the table. This is really not the conversation he’d thought he’d having when he woke up this morning to find Thor at the door (a slightly damp looking cat, all bundled up in a towel, cradled gently in his arms).

“It’s a cat, Thor.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be jealous of her.”

“I’m not!”

“Then why can’t we keep her?” Thor asks again. When Bruce doesn’t answer straight away he furrows his brow, confused. “You love cats.”

This is true. But they’ve considered getting a pet before and it always leads down the same trail.

“I just… don’t think I’m ready for this kind of commitment. A pet is a lot of work and I - we - can’t drag her along with us if we ever needed to leave.”

The beginning of a memory flutters in from the back of Bruce’s mind and suddenly he can hear echoes of the bark of his dog, the ringing of gunfire, the beeping of his watch as his heart rate jumps and his adrenaline spikes. There’s barley seconds before they break through the door so he dives for the only other exit, jumping from the window and abandoning his faithful, four-legged companion in exchange for another day of freedom. As much as it guilts him and hurts to do. To chose abandoning his pet over the potential weaponization of his genetic material that would occur should he be caught.

It takes Thor’s hand on his again to snap him out of the gloomy turn his thoughts had taken. Somehow, Thor knows. Somehow, he alway knows when Bruce is thinking about his past. A past that isn’t necessarily over for him; Ross is still at large and if it wasn’t for SHIELD’s intervention, he would most likely be in his hands again. Still could be, if he ever lost SHIELD’s favour.

“Hey,” Thor’s voice is serious. It’s not fair, Bruce laments to himself. Thor should be cooing and enjoying the company of his newfound friend, not reassuring Bruce on his paranoia and anxiety. The morning had started off so carefree and wholesome and now Bruce had ruined the moment.

“Hey,” Thor insists again. “Stop that. We’re not going to need to leave. Because they’re not coming for you. Not for as long as I live and protect you.”

“You can’t stay here forever,” Bruce argues. “One day you’re going to have to leave and go and be King –”

“If that should happen - which I hope it will not for many years to come - then I would take you too.” He smiles and lifts the cat up to his face, becoming a little more jovial and trying to lighten the mood. “Both of you.” The cat struggles for a moment, swiping her paws into the air. Finally released, she lands delicately onto the table and pads over to Bruce. Instinctively, Bruce runs his hand over her thick, soft fur, petting her absentmindedly as he thinks.

Finally, he gives in. “Okay. Compromise. We keep her for the winter and then we look for a new home. Deal?”

“Deal.” Thor grins. “Although I’m sure,” he adds mildly, innocent look on his face. “That that will be more than enough time for you to change your mind.”

This makes Bruce laugh and the last of the tension evaporates. “We’ll see.”


	4. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own self indulgence for a headcanon I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted November 2018.   
> Warnings: Very mild alcohol mention.

Bruce doesn’t drink much. For various reasons.

From his own lips he’d told Thor the basics of why. But it’s his wrinkling nose in the daytime, muttering in the night and finding excuses to leave the room whenever anyone pulls out a celebratory bottle that finally gives Thor a truer understanding. It’s not just a dislike. It’s a repulsion. And while it has faded over time - or more likely Bruce has learned to pretend, to put up with it - alcohol is still something that he tends to avoid to this day.

And so, Thor tries to too. For Bruce’s sake.

With all of this in consideration, it comes as a surprise to him when, after a long day of strolling peacefully in the summer sun, Bruce pulls him into an establishment clearly labelled above the door with the word ‘ _bar_ ’… Amongst other Midgardian words, naturally. A few in particular that Thor has yet to learn their true meaning. Oh sure, he can read them. Translate them even, no problem. But Midgard - or at least the part Bruce lives in - has a fondness for double, even triple meanings in one word. He doesn’t like to jump to conclusions when it comes to understanding words.

Still. A bar is a bar.

Right?

“It’s a special kind of bar,” Bruce says, cryptically, when Thor expresses his concern for him.

Indeed the usual burning scent of sweat and spirits that Thor is accustomed to, and has learnt to expect, is not present in here.

Now Thor’s been to plenty of bars in the last millennium. But this one is quite unlike any on Asgard, nor any he’s been to before during his travels. It doesn’t even serve ale. Instead it’s –

“- my favourite,” Bruce is saying. There’s a look on his face, one that Thor has seen become more frequent as their time together grows.

It comes in new breakthroughs in the lab, in times when others have given up. It comes in dates and good news and celebrations. It comes in private moments when they will hold each other sweetly. When Thor feels the world melt into a singular moment until there is nothing left but feeling Bruce.

It’s an expression on inexplicable, ridiculous happiness.

The tall glass is put down between them, two straws protruding from the froth. As he wishes for their enjoyment, their server gives Thor a friendly smile. Without further hesitation, Thor follows Bruce’s lead and they have the glass half-empty in barely ten seconds.

The taste is… sweet. And cold.

“What is this place again?”

“This…” Bruce says, already raising his hand to order another sharing glass from the server, “Is a milkshake bar.”

Thor nods, attention going back to finishing their drink.

“Let’s come here more often.”


	5. "I just thought of a world without puppies and got really sad."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** "I just thought of a world without puppies and got really sad." and "That should be illegal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zephyrscribe on tumblr.   
> Posted December 2018.   
> Warnings: Alcohol use.

“…I’d choose the bilgesnipe.” 

“Would you really!?”

“Is that bad? Because i have no idea either way, I just like saying the word.”

“Bilgesnipe…” Thor tests the word slowly in his mouth, elongating the syllables and rolling his tongue slightly. Then he laughs. “That certainly is one way of choosing. I’ll show you one in person someday. Then we’ll see if you change your mind.”

Bruce tilts his head, looking amused. “Aren’t they incredibly dangerous or something?”

“Yes but so am I, when the occasion calls for it.” 

“And modest too.” 

Thor grins, not an ounce of shame or regret in him. Alcohol does that to him sometimes. “Okay…” He takes another swig of his drink, wiping the corner of his mouth as he thinks. “Would you rather -”

“I’m pretty sure it’s my turn,” Bruce cuts in, pulling the bottle away from Thor, a smirk on his face. 

“Shh, sh, sh…” Thor waves a hand at him, almost knocking it into his face, which only seems to amuse Bruce more. “Just let me have this one. Would you rather… oh shit. What are they called? Um…” The bottles rattle on the table as he bangs his fist lightly against it. His hands come up to his chest and make a shape as if he’s cupping something fairly large and circular between them. “Those fluffy… they’re got claws but they’re generally…uh…” Finally, the word comes to him and leans forward over the table, pointing a finger at Bruce in mock-seriousness. 

“Would you rather… live in a world with only cats or only dogs?”

Bruce groans, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head to the ceiling. “That’s not fair!”

“This is  _your_  game!”

There’s a pause and Bruce scratches at the stubble of his chin while he thinks. There’s a dramatic, pained expression on his face that contorts comically as he visibly considers both sides. Finally, with another groan he says, “Cats. But Only just.” 

“If this where a real situation that’d still get rid of dogs forever.” Suddenly, Thor’s face drops, looking sad and contemplative. 

Bruce sits up a little straighter, brow furrowing. “What’s wrong?”

“I just thought of a world without puppies and got sad.”

Bruce scoffs and twists the bottle around so that he can study the label. It’s engraved into the glass and written in some alien dialect. “What is this stuff?”

“I won a bet with Brunnhilde. That’s her strongest.”

“Her strongest  _what_?”

Thor shrugs. Bruce sighs. The bottle goes back on the table. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight. If you keep looking at me like one of the puppies that hypothetically disappeared you’re going to make me sad too.” He stands up, taking the bottle with him so he can dispose of it. Thor catches arm lightly and his hand slides down it to grip Bruce’s wrist as he goes past. 

Bottle taken care of, Bruce returns, standing behind Thor’s chair and wrapping his arms around him from behind. As he leans down to press a kiss to the top of Thor’s head, Thor speaks again. 

“That should be illegal.”

Bruce chuckles through his nose, his breath slightly blowing the short hairs on Thor’s head. “What should?” he asks into Thor’s hair, voice a little muffled.  

“You. Being made sad.” Thor’s head tilts back so that he can look back up at Bruce with slightly hazy eyes. “No one should be allowed to make you sad.”

A warmth fills Bruce’s chest and he cups Thor’s cheeks and presses an upside-down kiss to his lips. “You’re sweet.” 

That takes a little of the melancholy from Thor’s eyes and he smiles bashfully. Reaching his arms up, he loops them around the back of Bruce’s neck and pulls him in for another soft kiss, only breaking away when his neck begins to protest at being bent at such an awkward angle. 

Bruce’s nose wrinkles a little as he pulls away. “That ‘whatever’ stuff you drank smells awful and you need to brush your teeth.” 

“Then bed?” 

Bruce laughs. “Yes. To  _sleep_.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

As the two of them make their way out of the room, another thought occurs to Thor. 

“Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we get a dog?”

“…Ask me again in the morning. If you still remember, we’ll see.”


	6. Stop And Feel The Rain - No Powers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” + No Powers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr.  
> Posted May 2019.

“I think we should get out of here.”

“Why?”

The question hangs in the air for just a moment, answered instead by the crack of thunder, following a lighting strike somewhere way off in the distance.

“Shit.”

Bruce packs up the picnic - Thor’s idea but Bruce was the only one with a suitable blanket to use, so it’s his stuff that is about to get drenched in rain - and slings the bag over his shoulder as they set off at a quick march back across the grass. That march soon turns to a run as the rain starts up. It is both heavy and instantaneous. Within minutes the ground beneath their shoes becomes muddy and slick. Each move they make sends flecks of mud flying up and onto their ankles, decorating their skin in dark brown speckles.

Bruce is slightly further ahead than Thor. Which shouldn’t be right. Thor is much faster than Bruce. And yet with each bit of ground he covers he sees Thor slipping further and further behind his line of sight. At one point, when Thor has slipped so far behind that Bruce can no longer see him, Bruce glances back, sodden curls whipping tiny droplets onto his face as he turns his head in a double take.

And he stops.

“What are you doing?” he calls back, shouting over the thunder, which takes this moment to bellow out another deep, echoing note that shudders through the air.

Thor smiles at him, wide and toothy and framed by the damp strands of blonde hair adhering themselves to the sides of his face.

“Come here for a moment”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

“You don’t?”

A bolt of lightning flashes on the horizon directly behind Thor, closer than before, crackling outwards in jagged branches that momentarily scars the sky with energy and light. It’s quite a sight, seeing Thor stood in front of it, arms stretched out at his sides, rivulets of water pouring from his hair, down his chin, soaking into his T-shirt  - which Bruce notes clings to his body in a rather unignorable manner.

He sighs, more resigned than annoyed, and begins to march back, to indulge Thor in his fanciful whims.

Each step he takes is accompanied by a rather uncomfortable squelching sound. He takes a moment to look up at the sky to see if the storm is anywhere near passing. Instead he ends up with his glasses blurred to the point of no visibility so he takes them off and tucks them into his breast pocket.

“I can feel the rain without stopping, actually,” he says as he finally makes it back to Thor’s side, huddling up close so that he can use his larger frame as a form of shelter. “It’s wet.”

Thor just keeps on smiling, knowing that his grouching is all in good nature, and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. “I find it comforting.”

“You’re just lucky it’s still warm or I’d be dragging you along with me.”

“I love you too.”

There’s a beat. Another bolt of lightning.

“… I guess those are pretty cool when you stop to look at them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://asgardianbrucebanner.tumblr.com/)


End file.
